So Misunderstood: A BB Story
by MarluCosplayer13
Summary: Why does Beyond Birthday kill people? Is he just crazy or is it something else?


A/N: I know I'm in the progress of writing The Fifteenth Member, but lately I've been spending a lot of time on quizilla which is a cool website where you can read stories, and where you can take polls, quizzes, tests, and other stuff. Normally I just get L and the occasional Near, but lately I've been getting Beyond Birthday. I don't think that I would ever fall in love with a serial killer, but my friends say that I'm so insane that anything could happen. So, after some hard thinking, I have decided that I will claim him, along with Marluxia. (I claim them because all of my friends hate them and because they are so epic.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, because if I did, BB would be my other husband. (I'd also be married to Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts: re: Chain of Memories.)

So Misunderstood

Beyond Birthday sighed as he studied the view outside of his window, debating on whether he would go "hunting" tonight. The desolate alley showed a nervous, twitchy young woman who looked run down; probably a drug addict. Her name was Sakura Maori Oshiba, and she was to die in three hours. BB smirked at his luck. She was to die soon anyway- he wouldn't be hurting anything by killing her a bit early.

But what would he gain from it? She would just be another useless pawn in his game to become better than L. And for what? Just to gain attention from the one man who could care less about who he was. All L cared about was catching killers, including BB himself. Everyone was always praising L; it had, was, and always will be L this and L that. It gave him memories of the children back at Whammy's House.

"Why can't you be more like L?" the children teased. "Why do you have to be so weird?" BB remembered the lonely nights in his room, crying, vowing that he would get revenge on the children that teased him day and night. He was to be L's successor. Nothing more. And he was sick of it.

So he ran away from Whammy's house and became a serial killer, hiding in the shadows, biding his time until L started to take notice of his actions. He left cryptic messages at the crime scenes, teasing L, taunting him, letting him know who had the upper hand. He knew L was looking for him, but he didn't care. If anything, he was glad that L was looking for him.

BB had always kept his emotions bottled up inside, never letting them out. He killed people as an outlet for his anger, but he never admitted it, not even to himself. He glared at the girl out the window and stood up out of his chair so fast that the chair toppled over backwards. BB walked over to the kitchen where he dug out his last jar of strawberry jam.

He dug his fingers into it, pulling out the clumpy, red substance and popped his fingers into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste. But BB felt that there was something missing, and only after he thought about it did he realize what it was that didn't feel right. He bit down hard on his right index finger until his teeth punctured the skin and the small wound he had created started to bleed. He proceeded to stick his fingers into the jam again and tasted its sweetness mixed with the salt of the blood. He smiled contentedly. Perfect.

The blood brought back memories… some good, some bad. The good: memories of bloodstained walls and floors, hearing the sirens signalling the emergency vehicles. The bad: being ridiculed for liking the taste, drawing blood from himself because he couldn't hide who he was for much longer. Without realizing it, BB angrily threw the half-full jar of jam at the wall, causing shards of glass and globs of blood-colored jam to scatter everywhere around the dingy apartment.

BB walked quickly over to his nightstand, where his deadly knife lay. He picked it up and gracefully loped quietly out to the alley beside his apartment, hoping that Sakura Maori Oshiba was still there.

I know this story is kind of dark, but for some reason I felt that I needed to write this to let people know that Beyond Birthday is more than what he seems. He was an orphan and only became who he was because he felt as if nobody cared about his individuality. He purposely looks like L because it seems almost impossible for two people who look so alike to be so different. That, and when he finally kills those who are close to L, he wants them to feel as if they are betrayed.


End file.
